


Eternidade

by Pherein_Nike



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, comedia, domestic victuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pherein_Nike/pseuds/Pherein_Nike
Summary: Em seu primeiro dia em São Petersburgo após a mudança para o apartamento de Victor, Yuri traça planos para o futuro, desejando uma vida plena e feliz ao lado de seu futuro marido. O russo, por sua vez, quer fazer deste um dia especial, que marcará o início de uma nova jornada na vida do casal e, seguindo as tradições russas, selará pela eternidade o amor que sentem um pelo outro.*Fanfic escrita em comemoração ao aniversário de 1 ano da estreia de YOI!





	Eternidade

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Escrevi esta fanfic em comemoração ao aniversário de Yuri on Ice, que está completando 1 ano de sua estreia! Então, esta acabou sendo mais uma pequena homenagem ao amor Victuri <3 Boa leitura!

**Eternidade**

O céu estava cinzento naquela manhã de segunda-feira em São Petersburgo. Era um início de dia agitado do meio de setembro, as árvores balançando com a brisa fria que anunciava a chegada do outono. Desprendiam-se de seus galhos mais frágeis as primeiras folhas amareladas que indicavam a mudança de estação, as quais pousavam suavemente nas calçadas de concreto que margeavam as ruas movimentadas da cidade; carros, ônibus e pedestres indo e vindo com pressa.

A vida lá fora parecia não se importar com aqueles que ainda não haviam se levantado. Yuri era um deles. Chegara na cidade no dia anterior, vindo de Hasetsu, no distante arquipélago japonês, para morar com Victor, com quem esperava dividir o resto de seus dias, já que podia dizer com orgulho que era seu noivo. Embora sua cidade natal fosse pacata e bem menor do que São Petersburgo, já estava acostumado à agitação da cidade grande por ter morado em Detroit, EUA, por cinco anos, e por ter visitado outras cidades grandes e importantes mundo afora ao longo de toda sua carreira participando de competições como patinador artístico, então sabia que poderia se adaptar rapidamente ao ritmo daquela que era uma das mais importantes cidades da Rússia e que, agora, poderia chamar de lar por ter Victor ao seu lado. Estava empolgado para conhecer a cidade onde seu noivo e maior patinador de todos os tempos nascera e crescera. Mal via a hora de treinar no rinque onde ele treinou por toda sua vida e de vê-lo patinar naquele gelo sagrado utilizado pelo russo há mais de vinte anos, sobre o qual ele voltaria a deslizar após um ano dedicando-se apenas a ser técnico de Yuri. Afinal, poderia dizer que estaria literalmente realizando seu sonho de patinar no mesmo gelo que Victor. E, ao fim de cada dia de trabalho, poderia voltar para casa com ele, preparar um delicioso jantar e relaxar ao seu lado na tranquilidade noturna, naquela mesma cama em que agora estava deitado. Viajariam juntos para cada competição, como já vinham fazendo há um ano, competiriam como rivais e, nos dias de folga, poderiam não pensar em nada e falar sobre assuntos banais e divertidos, sair e fazer coisas que nunca experimentaram antes, ou simplesmente ficar em casa apreciando a paz de terem um ao outro. E, quando se aposentassem das competições, quem sabe teriam filhos e se mudariam para uma grande casa com jardim onde as crianças pudessem brincar... Ah, como queria que tudo aquilo que imaginava para os dois fosse real e durasse para sempre! Tinha muitos planos, mas ficaria contente com qualquer coisa que a vida lhe oferecesse, desde que pudesse ter Victor consigo.

Poucas foram as vezes em que Yuri estivera tão entusiasmado, embora não pudesse deixar de ficar nervoso com tantas transformações em sua vida. Os últimos meses e, principalmente, os últimos dias haviam sido extremamente estressantes por conta dos preparativos para a mudança e para o casamento. A viagem de avião fora longa e parecia que não acabaria nunca, com toda aquela espera entre as conexões e atrasos devido ao mau tempo. Estava exausto quando chegou em seu novo lar. Agora, com o sol já alto no céu, ainda ressonava em sua cama de casal macia e quentinha, sem se dar conta de quanto tempo havia passado desde que seu noivo despertara. Alguns minutos, uma hora? Meio dormindo, meio acordado, Yuri aproveitava cada minutinho a mais que lhe era proporcionado debaixo do cobertor, desejando que não precisasse despertar de vez para começar o dia, embora o despertador de seu celular já tivesse tocado ― ah, como o "modo soneca" lhe era útil. Porém, parecia ainda cansado, mesmo depois de oito horas de sono... Sua mente continuara trabalhando em sonhos inquietos durante a noite, como o movimento frenético da cidade grande pela manhã. Apesar do corpo de Yuri, anestesiado pelo sono, estar praticamente imóvel ― só o que se movia era seu tórax, inspirando e expirando devagar ― envolvido na tranquilidade do quarto silencioso e parecendo alheio ao que acontecia lá fora, seus pensamentos pulsavam em antecipação pelo dia que ainda viria a ter.

O outono, afinal, havia chegado. Com ele, o fim de um ciclo e a expectativa de uma nova vida a ser semeada.

Não eram apenas os planos de uma vida a dois que deixavam Yuri ansioso. Durante todo o ano, já vinha treinando com afinco com o objetivo de se sagrar campeão do próximo Grand Prix e, quem sabe, conquistar um lugar no pódio em competições como as Olimpíadas de Inverno e o Mundial de Patinação Artística ― no qual não pudera competir no final da temporada anterior devido a uma pequena lesão na coxa, da qual já havia se recuperado. Yuri podia ter vindo de uma pequena cidade no interior do Japão, mas seus sonhos, estes com certeza não eram pequenos. Em algum momento de sua vida se vira perdido, sem saber de que forma poderia alcançá-los ou se isso sequer seria possível. Já pensara em desistir, inclusive. Aposentar-se de sua carreira breve como patinador, esquecer aquela vida de dor e glamour, viver pacatamente a cuidar do negócio de seus pais, Yutopia, a bela pousada com banhos termais que era um dos poucos atrativos de Hasetsu. Ou, quem sabe, ajudar sua melhor amiga, Yuko, no Ice Castle, o rinque de patinação que ficava próximo à pousada e lugar do qual Yuri guardava gostosas memórias de infância. Instruir a próxima geração de patinadores parecia uma boa ideia. Mas todas essas ideias, antes tão consideradas pelo japonês como planos para um futuro próximo, agora se encontravam guardadinhas em algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, como as roupas de gala que preservamos no fundo do armário para serem usadas apenas em ocasiões muito especiais. Não tinha mais intenção de mexer nessas ideias pelo menos pelos próximos três ou quatro anos. Aposentar-se do esporte, sendo ainda um rapaz tão jovem de apenas 24 anos e com tanto a mostrar ao mundo? Não, não era mais uma opção e ele agradecia muito a seu noivo por ter aberto seus olhos e lhe dado coragem para continuar a fazer o que sempre amou, até que seu corpo dissesse que era hora de parar. Seu coração dizia para continuar e, mesmo que sua cabeça ainda lhe pusesse confuso quanto ao seu futuro, seria um estúpido se não seguisse, mais do que o coração, o conselho de uma lenda viva do esporte, que era também a pessoa que mais o amava no mundo ― a ponto de, impulsivamente, abandonar sua carreira e ir até o Japão para ser seu técnico e conquistar seu coração.

A medalha de prata do último Grand Prix, sua primeira medalha numa competição de ponta, a qual, agora, guardava com tanto carinho numa prateleira do quarto de troféus do apartamento de Victor, um belo apetrecho redondo e prateado intruso em meio a tanto ouro, era só o começo para ele. E sonhava com o dia em que adicionaria mais uma peça dourada àquela coleção.

A expectativa, porém, o deixava aflito. Não podia negar que um turbilhão de pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça quando se lembrava de que a próxima temporada se aproximava e, com ela, toda a responsabilidade de corresponder ao que as pessoas ao seu redor esperavam dele, além de seus fãs, especialistas no esporte, jornalistas e patrocinadores. Sabia que seu nome era cada vez mais citado na internet, em programas esportivos, pelas ruas de diversos lugares do mundo... Seu nome, Yuri Katsuki, mais do que nunca, representava um país inteiro. Muita coisa poderia dar errado. Nunca soube realmente como lidar com a fama, ao contrário de Victor, e agora tudo parecia maior e mais assustador.

Tentou se colocar no lugar de seu noivo. Ele vinha de um país continental, o maior país do mundo em área, com 143,5 milhões de habitantes apaixonados por esportes no gelo. Victor praticamente nascera no gelo. Certamente nevava naquele dia de Natal de 1988 em Moscou, capital da então União Soviética, data e local de seu nascimento. O Messias da patinação. Vencedor de tantas competições que Yuri já até perdera a conta. Mesmo no início deste ano, voltara no final da temporada 2016-17 após um ano inteiro sem competir, apenas para subir ao pódio mais uma vez no Campeonato Europeu e Mundial, ainda que, dessa vez, não no lugar mais alto. Admirável de qualquer forma e Yuri não entendia como ainda podia haver quem o criticasse! "Nikiforov não é mais o mesmo", disseram. "Ele já está ficando velho". "Ficar um ano parado não fez bem a ele". Ah, a pressão de ter de ser sempre o melhor! Aos olhos de Yuri, Victor parecia incansável por ser capaz de criar e ensaiar seus próprios programas, competir e, ao mesmo tempo, ser treinador. Mesmo sendo o mais velho entre os competidores, já com seus 28 anos de idade, ainda exalava juventude e espírito competitivo, possuía uma energia invejável. Afinal, sentira-se desafiado pela primeira vez em anos ao ver seus recordes serem quebrados no mesmo dia na final do GP pelos dois Yuris que faziam parte de sua vida. Não só Yuri Katsuki o queria alcançar e superar, como também o russinho atrevido e genial Yuri Plisetsky que, logo em sua estreia na categoria sênior, apenas aos 15 anos, venceu todos os outros competidores bem mais velhos que ele. Este, de forma exuberante, conquistara os corações do público ao ser campeão naquela competição, e já bem antes conquistara a amizade e admiração das pessoas que o ajudaram em sua jornada rumo ao lugar mais alto do pódio ― e Victor estava entre estas pessoas, ao coreografar seu programa curto e lhe dar motivação para competir. Katsuki também fizera parte de sua caminhada, sendo considerado pelo jovem russo seu maior rival. E, embora Plisetsky odiasse admitir, sabia do carinho que o casal sentia por ele, correspondendo àquele sentimento fraterno do seu próprio jeito, um tanto rebelde e insolente, mas vez ou outra demonstrando delicadeza e compreensão.

De qualquer forma, Victor não se sentia nem um pouco confortável em pensar que poderia perder seu posto de melhor do mundo tão facilmente pelo russo 12 anos mais novo que ele, Yuri sabia disso, e sabia também que, enquanto estivesse na ativa, a lenda viva iria querer mostrar ao mundo que ainda estava em forma para competir. A patinação era sua paixão, afinal... Mas uma paixão em uma vida que, em certo ponto, acabara perdendo seu significado. Ser sempre o melhor, viver para competir, vencer e agradar a todos. O brilho dos holofotes não era suficiente para iluminar seu coração. Mas agora, Yuri Katsuki e todo o amor que sentia pelo japonês, e que dele recebia, traziam-lhe uma nova perspectiva sobre sua existência, restauravam-lhe a motivação para patinar e a plena vontade de viver e amar se refletia no brilho de seus olhos e na pureza de seu sorriso, os quais faziam o coração de Yuri palpitar de emoção. Certo dia, enquanto passeavam pelas ruas de Hasetsu num lindo final de tarde de primavera, meses antes de o japonês ter se mudado para a Rússia, Victor revelou com casualidade o quanto gostava de passar estes momentos a sós com Yuri, o quanto se sentia amado e que aprendera com ele o que era viver e amar de verdade. Estas palavras ficaram marcadas no coração de Yuri como o melhor presente que poderia receber, a felicidade de saber que era tão importante na vida de alguém. Recordava-se perfeitamente daquele dia, daquela noite em que se entregaram ao amor tão intensamente quanto da primeira vez em que seus corpos se uniram, como se fosse ontem que tudo aconteceu.

E aqui estava, na cama de Victor, ou melhor, na cama que agora pertencia a ambos, sonolento e ansioso demais para sequer se mover e iniciar um novo dia. Não entendia por que motivo estava assim. Ele sabia que estava pronto, que este seria seu ano, sem lesões, sem problemas externos que poderiam afetar sua performance, estava dentro do peso ideal... Não havia problema algum, certo?

Aprendera com Victor a ter confiança em si mesmo. Porém, nunca soubera refrear seu medo pelo desconhecido. E o novo começo que o início daquela temporada traria em sua vida, os caminhos que se apresentariam a ele rumo ao sucesso ou ao fracasso absolutos, o deixavam temeroso. Odiava não estar no controle de seus passos, não saber o que aconteceria a sua frente. Ironicamente, tinha escolhido praticar um dos esportes mais imprevisíveis do mundo. Mas seu amor pelo gelo só não era maior que seu amor por Victor.

Remexeu-se entre os lençóis, estendendo o braço direito para o lado da cama que se encontrava vazio, o anel dourado em seu dedo anelar reluzindo com um facho de luz que saía da janela por entre as cortinas entreabertas.  E pensar que outrora aquela cama King Size pertencera apenas a Victor, tão grande, mas tão solitária. O quanto o russo esperara pelo dia em que ela seria preenchida completamente, aquele lado vazio e frio dando lugar ao calor do homem que, tanto tempo antes, já preenchera seu coração. Yuri talvez não tivesse a real dimensão do que sua presença ali significava para Victor, mas era certo que, para ambos, estarem ali tão próximos um do outro, compartilharem as noites e as horas preguiçosas juntos, era o maior conforto que poderiam querer. E é por isso que, ao revirar-se na cama enorme e perceber que o lado em que Victor dormira estava vazio, já perdendo seu calor, Yuri inquietou-se ainda mais. Seu rosto foi subitamente iluminado por um raio tímido de sol que despontou entre as nuvens e atravessou o tecido das cortinas que cobriam o vidro da janela do quarto, suas pálpebras comprimindo-se em protesto à claridade. Virou-se novamente para o lado, lentamente abrindo os olhos, a vista embaçada pelo sono e pela miopia. O despertador tocou mais uma vez. Definitivamente era hora de se levantar.

Esticou seus músculos enquanto se sentava no colchão, os olhos ainda pesados. Devia estar com olheiras, pensou consigo. Piscou algumas vezes e coçou os olhos enquanto procurava seus óculos em cima do criado-mudo. Foi quando percebeu mãos firmes envolverem seus ombros, e lábios quentes beijarem sua nuca.

― Victor... ― murmurou o nome do noivo com a voz rouca de sono enquanto colocava os óculos que finalmente encontrara, desejando mais do contato daquela boca macia sobre sua pele.

― Bom dia! Vim aqui para despertar o meu belo adormecido, mas quando cheguei vi que você já tinha acordado ― falou baixinho ao pé de seu ouvido, os dedos finos passeando por seus ombros e braços, massageando-o suavemente.  

Yuri sentiu seus pelos se eriçarem com o contato dos lábios de Victor sobre sua pele e o som suave de sua voz.

― Bom dia, Vitya... ―  respondeu, o apelido carinhoso saindo espontaneamente de seus lábios. Virou o corpo de lado à beira da cama, inclinando-se um pouco para trás para poder ver melhor o homem de cabelos platinados que conseguia ser sorridente já tão cedo pela manhã. Mergulhou no azul claro de seus olhos, os quais o fitavam com ternura, e de imediato um sentimento de paz e tranquilidade preencheu seu coração. Não resistindo, pressionou seus lábios sobre os dele levemente, o suficiente para ser correspondido por um beijo rápido e estalado.

― Dormiu bem?  ―  perguntou Victor com certo ar de preocupação.

Yuri hesitou em responder, não queria preocupá-lo. Porém, suas olheiras já denunciavam que ele não tivera a melhor das noites.

― É que...  ― o russo continuou ― você parece cansado. E se mexeu tanto durante a noite, como se estivesse tendo pesadelos.

― Eu te acordei de madrugada? Me perdoe, Victor... ― desculpou-se, o rubor em suas bochechas revelando ao mais velho o quanto estava encabulado. 

― Não, não! Não se desculpe. Não é como se você pudesse controlar os seus sonhos, certo? Mas eu não posso evitar de ficar preocupado ― explicou, levando uma das mãos de Yuri até os lábios só para presenciar o japonês ruborizar ainda mais.

― N-não se preocupe comigo, OK? Eu estou bem! ― proferiu, tentando demonstrar firmeza em suas palavras. Apesar da noite mal dormida, a presença de seu noivo, os braços fortes que o envolviam, de fato faziam-no sentir mais calmo e, de certa forma, seguro. Era como se os pensamentos alarmistas que tivera instantes atrás dessem uma trégua e fossem para longe, sendo afastados pela boa energia que Victor lhe transmitia. No momento, não pensava em mais nada, só aproveitava o calor de seu noivo sobre si. O perfume de Victor invadiu suas narinas e, logo, misturou-se ao agradável aroma que vinha da cozinha.  ― Victor, você preparou café?

― Sim, tem um café quentinho esperando para ser tomado lá na cozinha! E também...

De repente, um forte odor nada agradável invadiu o quarto, fazendo com que ambos contorcessem os músculos da face em uma careta.

― Victor, que cheiro de queimado é esse?

― Oh, droga! Esqueci a zapekanka¹ no forno! ― Levantou-se num átimo, correndo para a cozinha a fim de tentar salvar o café da manhã.

Yuri balançou a cabeça sorrindo levemente. Provavelmente a primeira refeição do dia estaria arruinada, mas ele não tinha como não achar graça das trapalhadas de Victor com os afazeres domésticos. Podia ser um ás no gelo, mas não tinha a mesma destreza na cozinha, como notara nas vezes em que ele tentou preparar pratos russos para a família Katsuki, durante o ano que moraram na pousada em Hasetsu. No fundo, o japonês gostava deste lado do russo, pois eram estas imperfeições que demonstravam seu lado mais humano.

Makkachin apareceu na porta do quarto. O velho poodle de Victor (e agora, de Yuri) abanava a cauda, sedento por um pouco de atenção e prontamente atendido por seu novo dono, que finalmente se levantou da cama, indo ao encontro do cão para afagar-lhe as orelhas e receber lambidinhas carinhosas no rosto em troca.

Alguns minutos depois, quando Yuri chegou à cozinha, o que viu foi uma bandeja em cima da bancada com algo esturricado dentro e um Victor sentado em uma cadeira, cabisbaixo, com ar de completa decepção encarando seu próprio desastre.

― Ai, Victor... Eu esperando um café da manhã na cama e, em vez disso, você me oferece um bolo queimado...  ― provocou, fingindo estar desapontado.

― Desculpe... Eu não sei como isso foi acontecer!

Yuri revirou os olhos.

― Você é um cabeça de vento, só isso. Quantas vezes eu já te disse pra não tirar os olhos da comida enquanto está cozinhando?

― Tem razão...

Notando que Victor realmente não estava se sentindo bem por ter queimado a refeição, Yuri se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

―Não fica assim, _моя любовь (moya lyubov)²_... Eu vou preparar umas panquecas pra gente rapidinho, pode ser?

Foi a vez de Victor ficar corado. Adorava quando Yuri usava (ou tentava usar) palavras e expressões em russo para agradá-lo, era um gesto de carinho que realmente preenchia seu coração de alegria. Algumas ele o ensinara, outras o mais novo aprendera sozinho, mas o fato é que Victor sempre corava e sorria quando ouvia algo em russo sair da boca de seu amado. Observou-o jogar fora o bolo que tinha virado carvão, colocar a bandeja na lavadora de pratos e pegar os ingredientes e a frigideira para preparar blini, as deliciosas panquecas russas que Yuri adorava fazer. Era uma receita simples, a qual ele encontrara na internet, um dos poucos pratos russos que sabia preparar.

― Desculpa de novo por ter estragado o nosso café da manhã, Yuri. Eu queria muito te agradar e sei que você iria adorar zapekanka e... Prometo que da próxima vez eu acerto!

― Não fique chateado com isso, acontece. Da próxima vez sei que você se saíra melhor! Sinceramente, se não botar fogo no apartamento já está de bom tamanho! ― brincou em tom provocativo, um risinho escapando de sua boca.

― Como você é cruel, Yuri! ― Victor retrucou fazendo um bico, mas não estava irritado de verdade e seu sentimento de decepção já havia passado. Yuri estava lá para salvar o dia, afinal.

Minutos depois, os dois estavam sentados à mesa, um ao lado do outro, saboreando as deliciosas panquecas ― e compartilhando-as com um guloso Makkachin que mais parecia um filhote agitado embaixo da mesa ― e um café quentinho que os deixaria preparados para o dia que teriam pela frente.

 Victor sabia que, apesar de Yuri estar cansado da viagem, ele iria querer conhecer melhor São Petersburgo, passear pela cidade e se familiarizar com os arredores de onde moravam. Dessa forma, o russo já planejara o que fariam naquele dia e queria que tudo fosse muito especial. Não seria um dia de treinos qualquer, ao invés disso, seria um dia de folga que os dois pudessem aproveitar a sós.

Após o café da manhã, arrumaram-se e saíram. O vento outonal era frio, mas logo Yuri já não percebia mais a temperatura baixa, tão animado estava ao ver os prédios e monumentos que Victor lhe mostrava ao longo do caminho. Caminharam por um bom tempo, conversando sobre os planos futuros e parando vez ou outra para tirarem _selfies_. O Instagram de Victor estaria bem recheado ao final daquele dia.

E então, chegaram a uma bonita e simpática ponte sobre o rio Moyka, por onde outros casais como eles passavam de mãos dadas, paravam para observar a correnteza e beijavam-se sem pressa. Victor viu Yuri corar ao ver os casais trocando tais afetos em público. Como japonês, criado em uma cultura de recato, raras vezes vira cenas como aquelas pela rua, e isso só acontecia quando estava em países estrangeiros.

― Yuri... Está gostando do nosso passeio?    

― Sim. Sua cidade é linda Victor. Eu já conhecia um pouco, pois já vim competir aqui anos atrás, mas passear com você está sendo ótimo.

Os olhos de Victor brilharam com o sorriso que Yuri lhe dava. Era tão lindo que parecia que tudo ao seu redor se iluminava e ficava mais vivo, como o brilho do sol de verão num dia sem nuvens.

― Quer ir até ali _, солнышко (solnyshko)³_? ― o russo perguntou, apontando para o centro da ponte onde se podia ver melhor o rio e a cidade a se moldar ao longo de suas margens.

― Vamos.

Andaram até o local indicado por Victor, de mãos dadas e corações aquecidos. De alguma forma, Yuri sentia vontade de beijá-lo ali, como se não houvesse mais ninguém além dos dois na singela ponte e o rio fosse a única testemunha de seu amor.

― Vitya...

Os dois se encararam e, quando menos perceberam, uniram os lábios num longo e apaixonado beijo, aproveitando cada centímetro de suas bocas macias e quentes como se fosse a primeira vez que elas se encontravam. Seus corpos também estavam juntinhos, Yuri sentindo os braços de Victor em sua cintura enquanto acariciava-lhe a nuca, entrelaçando os dedos nos curtos fios prateados, sem conseguir parar de beijá-lo. Como numa câmera lenta, tudo havia parado ao redor do casal e até a água do rio sob a ponte parecia correr mais devagar, presenciando o puro amor que os unia. Se pudessem parar o tempo naquele momento e ficarem juntos assim pela eternidade, era o que fariam.

Ao finalmente se separarem, notaram como estavam corados. Yuri abraçou Victor, escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço do noivo, e sentiu que o coração dele estava tão acelerado quanto o seu. Sentiu, também, uma das mãos dele afagar-lhe a cabeça, num gostoso cafuné que bagunçou seus cabelos.

― Victor, o que foi isso? ― o japonês perguntou, ainda sem desgrudar do noivo.

― Eu acho que essa ponte realmente é mágica ― ele respondeu, rindo levemente.

― Mágica? Como assim? ― agora, Yuri voltava a encará-lo, a curiosidade estampada em seus olhos.

― Nós russos temos uma superstição com relação a este lugar. Na verdade, é mais como uma tradição. O nome desta ponte é поцелуй ( _potseluy_ ), ou a Ponte do Beijo. Nos séculos passados, ela era ponto de encontro entre os marinheiros e suas donzelas, que se despediam aqui com longos beijos, na esperança de que voltassem a se encontrar e ficassem juntos para todo o sempre. Assim, os casais que querem que seu amor dure, devem vir a esta ponte e se beijar sobre as águas do rio Moyka, para que o desejo do amor eterno se concretize. ― Fez uma pausa, respirando fundo ao observar como Yuri estava compenetrado no que dizia. Adorava o lado curioso dele e nunca se cansaria da luz que seus olhos emitiam quando descobria algo novo. Antes que se perdesse naquelas íris castanhas, continuou a falar. ― Sei que fomos feito um para o outro e eu não consigo me imaginar vivendo sem você... Nunca quis realizar esse ritual com ninguém, exceto com você, e tenho certeza de que ficaremos juntos para sempre, Yuri! ― Victor explicou contente, um belo sorriso de coração se formando em seus lábios.

― Vi-Vitya... ― Yuri o olhava suavemente, já sentindo os olhos marejarem. Sempre que Victor lhe contava este tipo de história, não podia deixar de pensar em como os russos eram supersticiosos. Não que os japoneses fossem muito diferentes, claro. Mas, mais do que tudo, sentia-se surpreso com a grande conexão que possuíam, adivinhando os desejos um do outro sem precisarem de palavras, e não podia evitar de se emocionar com tal declaração de seu noivo. Aquele, realmente, estava sendo um dia especial.

Com as mãos unidas, atravessaram a ponte para continuarem o passeio pelas antigas ruas de São Petersburgo, sem um destino certo. Não sabiam se, de fato, a Ponte do Beijo era mágica e tinha o poder de realizar os desejos dos apaixonados. Afinal, era só um bloco de concreto sobre águas sinuosas. Contudo, a energia que os envolvera naquele pequeno caminho que os levava de uma margem a outra do rio fora tão impactante, que saíram de lá com uma única certeza: a jornada de suas vidas juntos estava apenas começando, mas a felicidade que os unia era suficiente para durar por toda a eternidade.

**Author's Note:**

> Se chegaram até aqui, muito obrigada por terem lido! Espero que tenham gostado! Sintam-se à vontade para comentar, o feedback de vocês é muito importante :)
> 
> Glossário:  
> (1) zapekanka: um tipo de bolo muito consumido no café da manhã dos russos, que pode levar recheios variados, desde frutas até ingredientes salgados.  
> (2) моя любовь (moya lyubov): "meu amor", em russo.  
> (3) солнышко (solnyshko): "solzinho" ou "pequeno raio de sol", em russo.
> 
> Beijos e até uma próxima!


End file.
